


I’m Dead

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Dead

  
Dean wouldn’t lie- after shopping with young Sammy, he was a tad more excited about this dad thing. There was no ‘looks’ from his younger brother over not buying the healthiest foods that he could, there was no lectures about cholesterol, and there was no rolling of those hazel eyes. That he was aware of, that was.

Once they had unloaded everything from Baby, and brought it into the bunker, Dean groaned. “I gotta clean out the fridge before I put this away.” He was not looking forward to it. “Give you ten bucks to do it?” He glanced at Sam.

Sam looked at him like he’d grown a third head. “I’m 8, not stupid.” He countered. “I’d rather not make myself sick my first day being young.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d answer something like that.” He muttered. “Alright, go do…whatever…” He waved towards the door. “And I’ll deal with this.” He sighed. “I’ll make us burgers for lunch.”

“Sweet. I’m gonna go check out the library.” He said before running back towards the large room overflowing with books.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. He knew that he would have a lot to figure out when it came to Sam- school, life, hunting…but for now, he focused on the fridge situation. “Here goes nothing.” He sighed, not looking forward to this.

* * *

Sam didn’t know where to start, so he went right over to the filing cabinet, looking for something to catch his eye. “Hello, Sam.” Came Cas’s voice after a few minutes.

Looking over, he grinned up at the angel. “Hi, Cas!” He greeted him. “What’s up?”

“I was coming to see how you’ve been adjusting to being 8 again.” He said gently with a small smile. “I can’t imagine things have been simple.” It wasn’t like he had experience being 8 once, after all.

Sam shrugged. “It’s been easy, but then again, I can’t remember much from before.” He said honestly. “Mom was here, though.”

Cas looked slightly surprised. “Was she?”

“Yeah, she wanted me to leave with her.” Sam rolled his eyes, amusing Cas. “I didn’t want to go. She’s mad.” He explained simply. “I remember how distant she was. Why would I want to live with someone who thinks I’m a freak? And I’m safer here. Even I know that.” He sighed.

“Why would she think you’re a freak?” He tilted his head slightly. “It’s not your fault that you regressed to prepubescent age.” Cas noted, a confused look on his face.

Sam made a face and shook his head. “Demon blood.” He told him. “If I’m 8 again, I have demon blood- just like I did back then. Only difference is, now I know it.”

Cas blinked. “No, you don’t.” Sam stared at him, clearly confused. “You are completely human. You are a normal 8 year old boy. Well, mostly. Aside from the deaging part…and possible triggered memories.” He mumbled the last parts.

“I’m normal?!” He gasped. “I’m not a freak anymore?!” He could barely contain his excitement at that. “No demon blood this time?”

The angel couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. “You get to live your life all over, Sam.” He said softly. “In a home. No moving place to place.”

Sam looked like he would cry. Instead, he rushed the tall man, wrapping his thin arms around his waist. “Thanks.” He sighed. “That means a lot to me.” All he wanted growing up was to be normal- to have a home, to just go to school, to grow up doing things that all the other kids were doing. Would he get that chance now? Sam didn’t think that he would get lucky enough to live a normal life after high school, so he crushed that hope right away.

Cas hugged him in return. “I hope your life is filled with much happiness this time around.” He said gently.

Dean walked in, raising an eyebrow. “Chick flick moment?” He asked, confused.

Sam perked up at the sound of his older brother’s voice. “I’m not a freak!” He grinned, making Dean look even more lost as to what he had just walked in on. “Cas said I don’t have demon blood. I’m normal!”

“Really?” Dean slowly smiled, excited for his younger brother. “How’s that possible?” He looked towards the angel.

“My guess is that since it was cleansed from his body, there was no way to put it back when he regressed.” Cas shrugged. “All I know…is that there is none.” He sounded pleased. “Sam is a completely normal little boy.”

Sam did a little dance. “I’m not a freak.”

While Dean was happy for him, he wondered how much that really had eaten at him. He knew that it had bothered him, but if he was dancing around the library, it went deeper than he had thought. “That’s awesome, Sammy.” He told him honestly, the younger Winchester looking over at him. There was a pure happiness that Dean couldn’t remember ever seeing before. His eyes watered slightly, overwhelmed with emotions.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, worried for his friend.

Dean shook his head. “It’s just all hitting me.” He shrugged with a half chuckle. “Sammy gets to be a kid. He gets to go to school, and stay in one. No bouncing around, no shitty motel beds. No being the new kid constantly. He can go to prom. He can try out for sports if he wants. He can actually join some clubs.” He smiled. “Sammy gets to be Sammy. Whoever he wants to be. And I get to help.”

Cas looked at his friend fondly. “You’ll be an excellent father figure.” He assured him.

“One question. How am I gonna go to school? I’m legally dead.” Sam spoke up. “Flashing a fake badge is one thing. Enrolling in school is another thing entirely.” He told Dean. “It’s not like we have Charlie here to hack in and help, either.”

“Shit.” Dean’s smile fell, knowing that was another obstacle to overcome.


End file.
